


Yangjob

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Yang has urges. Urges like walking the hallways at Beacon wearing nothing more than a thin tank top. And when she runs into somebody, she can't bring herself to say no to his simple request.





	Yangjob

Yang’s bare feet pressed against the tiles of the hallway. She swayed from side to side as she walked. Mist of her fellow students were in bed by this time of night, but enough were still in the halls for there to be plenty of gasps and stares at Yang.  
  
Yang knew how much attention she was getting, and had known since before she even left her dorm for her walk. Part of her felt like she was going to die from the shame of it. The other part of her loved it.  
  
Embarrassment was natural for someone in Yang’s position, even if she had put herself there. Yang was wearing a single piece of clothing, a long, yellow tank top. It had huge armholes, so if Yang raised her arms, anyone next to her could see her full, heavy breasts. And the material was thin enough her stiff nipples were obviously to anyone in front of her, the stiff, sensitive nubs standing out large and proud. Behind her, the tank top clung to her ass, highlighting each round cheek as she walked.  
  
The very bottom of the shirt brushed against the very top of her thighs. If Yang bent down, or lifted her legs, or did most anything, her bare pussy and ass would be exposed to everybody. It hadn’t happened, not yet (she thought, at least), but the constant thrill and worry of it happening made Yang quake as she walked the nighttime halls of Beacon.  
  
Yang was mortified and horny. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her breath came in short pants as she displayed her depravity to the other students. She needed to masturbate, to plunge her fingers into her dripping cunt and pinch her stiff nipples. She wasn’t sure if her self-control would last until she made it back to the privacy of her dorm room.  
  
Yang never found out if she had the needed discipline. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone. They both drew back with a yelp. Yang’s ended naturally, while the boy she ran into slowly trailed off as he looked at her.  
  
Yang flushed under his gaze, and couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. She didn’t know him, not really. He was just someone she saw in the halls between classes sometimes. She didn’t even know what year he was in, let alne his name.  
  
She stared at him, and he stared at her. Yang tried to break the silence, but her tongue felt like lead. After getting a good long look at her body, the boy finally broke the silence.  
  
“You wanna go back to my room, lady?”  
  
Yang shook her head mutely. She was sure what would happen if she went to a strange team’s dorm. Either a gangbang or an orgy, depending on how many women were on the team. It sounded appealing; it sounded more than appealing, it sounded wonderful. But Yang knew she’d be spending the rest of the night there, and there’d be no guarantee that they would wake her in time for classes like Ruby would.  
  
“Well, how about a blowjob?”  
  
That, Yang could do.  
  
“Okay,” she said quietly, hands balling in her shirt.  
  
“Holy shit, really?” The boys jaw dropped as he stared at Yang in disbelief.  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Yang fell to her knees, putting her face at the same level as the stranger’s belt buckle. She distantly heard his nervous chuckle as she brought her hands up. She rested them against his zipper as she worked up her courage.  
  
As she gathered her strength, Yang could feel her fellow student growing beneath her. Heat radiated out from his crotch, and Yang licked dry lips as she saw a bulge form in his crotch.  
  
Yang’s thighs unconsciously ground together as she tugged at the zipper. She’d never been so horny in her life, and her arousal was starting to not just flow, but run down her thighs. Yang was barely aware of how horny she was, her mind focused on what she was about to do and how many people were watching her.  
  
Yang bit her lip as the student’s cock was revealed. He certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. Yang wondered what it would feel like to have that thick cock slid inside her wet, aching pussy. She could see herself standing up, turning around and leaning forward. Oh god, getting fucked by a huge cock like that in the hall, where everyone could see how much of a slut she was…  
  
Yang shook her head. It was a wonderful, intriguing fantasy, but Yang knew she didn’t have the guts to go through with it. Not yet, at least.  
  
Yang ran her hand up and down the cock in front of her. It was warm to the touch, almost hot. She knew how to handle dicks, tits and pussies, and she gently squeezed down, just enough to make him feel good from the pressure. Her other hand, almost without her noticing, had slipped between her thighs.  
  
Yang gasped as she stroked her pearl, feeling the stiff nub against her fingertips. She wanted more.  
  
Yang opened her mouth and wrapped it around the stranger’s lower head. She slowly sank down the shaft, maintaining eye contact all the while. The boy stared back, an excited, disbelieving look in his eyes.  
  
Yang knew she had an oral fetish, and a cock in her mouth always felt so good. So did cock down her throat, for that matter. She’d trained out her gag reflex so she could deepthroat whatever lucky guy she was blowing. There was just something so hot about feeling that bulge in her throat grow as she sank farther and farther down someone’s shaft.  
  
Yang had two fingers in her pussy, and a thumb on her clit, before she swallowed more than half of the boy’s cock. She never been so aroused, and her fingers slid in and out of her tingling pussy with ease. She wasn’t aware of how her rosebud was winking open. Yang had taken enough cocks and toys back there for her body to instinctively associate sexual pleasure with rearward penetration.  
  
Yang’s position, squatting down with her legs spread apart, meant that her tank top had shifted. The bottom of her butt was exposed, and if anyone knelt down, they could see past her ass and to her pussy, and see her fingers frantically plunging into her slit and rubbing her clit.  
  
Yang was in a tortured heaven as she was filled from both ends. The oral fetish she had made sucking cock feel almost as good for her as it did for the lucky guy and her wet box was sending electric tingles through her body. The torture (that Yang refused to give up on) was from all the students with her in the hall. More were slowly trickling in and they were discussing her in increasingly less hushed tones.  
  
“Who is that?”  
  
“It’s, oh, it’s,” the snap of fingers, “Yang Xe something. Over in the west dorms.”  
  
“Really? I’ll have to go over there. See if she’s as much of a whore over there as she is here.”  
  
And as they discussed her, the corridor was filled with the flash of lights as students took pictures of her, to last forever online. Yang got that much wetter at the thought of people spreading her shame with utter strangers across the globe.  
  
The strange cock inside Yang slid deeper down her throat. Finally, it came to a stop, almost two-thirds of the way down Yang’s neck. Her face was pressed against his crotch, nose buried in pubic hairs. Yang’s free hand was pressed flat against his thigh, feeling the fabric of his trousers shift under her palm.  
  
Yang felt tears beading at the corners of her eyes. They had nothing to do with her emotional state, and everything to do with her body trying to get air around the fat cock lodged in her throat. Her lungs burned as her neck muscles squeezed down around the dick in her throat.  
  
Finally, when Yang’s lungs felt like they were going to burst, Yang started moving back, letting the cock slid out of her throat. The burn of relief that washed over her felt so good. As soon as Yang got a few wisps of air back into her lungs, she was moving back down the stranger’s dick.  
  
Yang’s fingers were busy in between her thighs. Her arousal was splashed against her thighs, her shirt and the floor. And she kept on masturbating. Her pussy was so slick and elastic, she felt like she could slide her entire fist inside herself, and there’d still be room for more. Her nipples were aching points of flesh, standing out from her breasts and pressing out against the tank top.  
  
Yang moved her head up and down the cock. Precum was starting to flow out of the small slit, and she did her best to lap it up. When the boy’s cock head was in her mouth at least. When it was in her neck, it just went straight to her stomach. She kept on moving back and forth, squeezing down with her neck and licking the cock with her tongue.  
  
The boy wasn’t satisfied with Yang’s slow pace. His hands wrapped around thick strands of hair. Then he started facefucking Yang. He pulled her head back and forth, not caring about her comfort as he sought his release down her throat. Yang loved it.  
  
Yang often had her lovers slap her around or abuse her or something. It was just so hot to have her tits pinched or her ass slapped as thick dicks filled her holes. It felt so good when her eyes lit up and her hair caught fire. Especially when her breasts were being toyed with; or any other part of her body, really. Ah, the good old days when her rear was turned as red as a cherry. Those spankings would make her cunt as wet as a watermelon and her tits… Yang ran out of food similes at this point.  
  
The rough facefuck continued, the student’s dick slamming in and out of her throat. Yang couldn’t get enough and she was moaning around the cock filling her up. She felt like she was going to explode from all the pleasure and pain she was feeling. Yang loved it. She leaned into the thrusts, and wasn’t aware of what that meant for her shirt.  
  
Her shirt was pulled up as she leaned forward, baring all of her fat, jiggling ass to the room. And when Yang leaned back down, her butt was big enough that the shirt just piled up on top, leaving it bare for more than a dozen strangers to see and admire.  
  
The crowd behind her (and it was certainly a crowd now) were still discussing her and taking pictures. She was called a whore, a slut, a bimbo and more besides. Yang knew what her reputation around school from now on was going to be. And maybe some of the people talking about her right now would invite her over one night, and make her their toy. That sounded really hot.  
  
Until that hopeful day happened, Yang would concentrate on giving the best blowjob to this stranger she could. As he pulled her head back and forth, Yang squeezed down, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. Her free hand cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them and holding them up. They were big and heavy, and Yang thought there was a lot of cum waiting inside them, waiting to get sprayed on or in her.  
  
While Yang was busy up top with the student’s dick, down below, she was having one of the best masturbation sessions of her life. She’d never felt so aroused and horny, and touching herself was a joy. Her thumb pressed against her clit, stroking it and circling it. The other fingers of her hand were playing with her lower lips, three digits plunging in and out of her core. Yang’s moans of pleasure were muffled by the dick in her throat.  
  
Yang was feeling better than ever. She knew her orgasm was close. And even if it wasn’t, and the boy came before her, that wouldn’t stop her. Yang was prepared to lie on her back in the middle of the hall, and let everyone in the crowd see her masturbate while his cum dried on her face.  
  
That didn’t happen, as it turned out. Yang came less than a minute before the student did. Her pussy squeezed down around her fingers, more and more arousal flowing out of her pleasure surged through her. Her hips bucked back and forth as her legs tensed, wanting to kick out. The orgasm drove the last of Yang’s breath out of her. She felt her eyes rolling up in her head as the stranger’s dick filled her throat, still cutting off her air.  
  
The vibrations Yang made around his cock as she moaned finally pushed the boy over the limit. He pulled Yang’s head back, yanking hard on her long, luxurious hair. As she popped off his dick, she coughed and gasped for air. Letting go of her hair, he started pumping his cock, with the small slit at the end aimed right at her face.  
  
Yang’s mouth was open, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed. She looked like a slut who’d just received the fucking of a lifetime. She felt like a slut who’d just received the fucking of a lifetime. And that look was about to be enhanced.  
  
The boy pumped his hand up and down his cock once, twice- On the third stroke, he came. Yang gasped as thick ropes of cum came out and splattered against her face. Some of it slipped in between her lips, and the full taste of his cum registered on her tongue. She liked it.  
  
The boy seemed quite backed up. Jet after jet of cum shot out from him, landing on Yang’s face. Thick strands covered her cheeks and lips. She moaned, feeling herself getting covered. Her eyes were blankly staring off into eternity, but she could hear the sounds of more pictures being taken. Her hips twitched back and forth in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her boobs jiggled as her shoulders went up and down as she caught her breath.  
  
With a trembling hand, she reached up to touch the lines of cum lacing her face. They were warm and sticky and clung to her fingers as she touched them. She drew her hands away from her face, seeing the white lines form between her fingers and face. She looked up at the student, eyes still dazed. She almost couldn’t believe that had just happened.  
  
“Uh, bye.” The student zipped his pants back up and slipped between two members of the crowd that had formed. He left Yang still kneeling on the ground, her face still covered in cum, and pussy still wet.  
  
While some members of the crowd egged each other on, trying to get the nerve to take his place, Yang slowly recovered. Just before the bravest of them unzipped her pants, she stood up. The fires of lust were somewhat sated now, and she was ready to get back to her dorm.  
  
Yang pushed through the crowd. They didn’t stop her, but they didn’t stand aside either. Her boobs, butt and pussy were all groped as she wiggled through the crowd. She fought back a moan, feeling the strange hands caress her body.  
  
Yang got to the other side of the crowd, and started back home, almost at a run. People whooped and clapped as she went. As humiliating as all this had been, especially with the cum still drying on her face, Yang already knew something.  
  
She’d be doing this again.

 


End file.
